Friends Having Fun
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: When you're with friends, things become twice as fun.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy, Vivi and Carue went to the mysterious jungle to explore its secrets. Ussop and Nami, reluctant to leave Merry stayed behind. Sanji and Zoro left to engage in their contest. The two weaker crewmates were all alone. "Whoo, it's a little hot, I think I'll take off this shirt." Nami said, doing just that. Ussop, managed to glance a peek at her modest but underwhelming chest. She looked at Ussop. "Hey, you aren't peeking, are you?" She saked sternly. "Ah, no! Not at all." He said covering himself. Nami looked at Ussop and grinned. "You are a terrible liar." She told him. "I wasn't staring, h-honest!" Ussop stammered. Nami walked to him and put her hand over his mouth. "Stop. It's alright. These things are natural to feel." Nami looked around. "I think those five will be a while, so let's seize this moment and have a little fun~" She giggled. "Wha? Me and her? Have fun?" Ussop thought, sweating immensely. "Uh, what kind of fun?" "Do you really need to ask such a silly question? Let's go inside Merry."

Nami took Ussop to her room. "So, how experienced are you?" She asked. "Not too well. I never had any luck with girls." He answered honestly. "Oh, that's too bad. It's a shame, you look like someone who can be really good at making pleasurable deals..." Nami wrapped her arm around Ussop's neck and planted a kiss on his massive lips. It looked like that face eating technique from that one manga that features these muscular, middle-aged men. Either way, it's disturbing to an extent. But here, Ussop was gradually enjoying Nami's sweet touch. After a minute, they stopped. Nami giggled. "It looks like you're ready." Ussop looked at his pants and saw his member trying to escape his pants. "Whoa! Ussop Jr., what are you doing!?" He shouted. "He's eager to play. Let him out." Nami said, looking at Ussop Jr. with fascination. "No, we can't do this!" Ussop resisted. "Why not?" "We're only friends. To jump this far in such a short time, is a little too much." "We aren't dating, or lovers, we're just having fun. Friends have fun, don't they?" "Yeah, but-" Nami cut him off. "Take them off."

Usopp finally took off his overalls and boxers, in which Ussop Jr. boinged out with great force. "WOW! He's so huge!" Nami shouted. "Really? I guess he is a nice size." Ussop said, looking up triumphantly. Nami grabbed Ussop Jr. and cradled him for a second before sucking him. "WHOOOOOOOOO!" Ussop's body froze, shocked by what he was feeling. "This is amazing!" He thought. "Her mouth is warm and soft. How can this be? And such movement. Nami, you're a perverted vixen..." "I wonder what he's thinking about..." Nami thought. "I can tell he's never felt this before. Virgins are so fun to toy with." Nami took her mouth off of Ussop Jr. and pulled down her panties. "Uh-oh..." "It's time. Are you two ready?" Nami said, crawling upwards to Ussop's face. She flicked his nose in a playful manner. Little did she and Ussop knew, that flick triggered Ussop Jr. to grow twice as large. Upon extending, Jr. penetrated Nami's leg purse. Both screamed at the sensation. "I didn't know that could happen." Ussop said to himself. As he looked at Nami, moaning passionately, he sneered. "Time for revenge."

Ussop was thrusting inside of Nami's fresh, tender body. While Nami set up the playing field to her advantage, it was Ussop who took control of the board. "Wow, it's amazing!" He thought. "Is this why Sanji's so girl crazy? It'd make sense." Nami's tounge was lapping up and down, hypnotized by Ussop Jr.'s movements inside of her. "I underestimated him. He fucks like a pro!" Nami thought, biting her lip. "My body is in his control. He's a puppeteer and I'm his dummy, with no say in my movements."

Nami was moaning louder and louder. "Oh, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" Nami was cut off by her leg lips, which spewed her essence out all over Ussop Jr.. "Really? I haven't even gotten close." Ussop said, making a face. "I'll be fine in a few minutes, so just-" Ussop cut her off. "No. I'm still going." "No! Not yet!" "You made your bed, now sleep in it!" Ussop thrusted and thrusted, much to Nami's dismay. "Wait, I'm cumming again? But how?" She thought. "Is Jr. really that whimiscal, to make you orgasm over and over instantly? "Ussop...BURST!" Both Strawhats came in unison. "Whoo, now that's more like it." Ussop said, panting. Nami nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, both cleaned up and went back outside. "You can't tell anyone about this, alright!?" Nami told him fiercely. "Fine, fine." "Good." Ussop looked at the sky and smiled. Nami looked at the water and couldn't help but muster a grin herself.


	2. Duck Sauce

As quickly as Luffy footstomped Mr. 3's face, Carue noticed Ms. Goldenweek trying to escape. In a furious rage, he squawked and dashed towards the cracker-eating loli. She cried delicious tears and ran as fast as she could, but to no effect. Carue tackled her towards the ground and pecked her head to a bloody mess. When she thought things couldn't get any worse, the spot-billed duck tore off her clothes with his bill, revealing the girl's untouched, untainted genitals. Looking at her shame made Carue wild and feisty. Hearing her sniffles and whimpering unearthed a primal force within the duck. Carue suddenly revealed his strange-looking penis, long and stringy. With no letup, he finally punctured through Ms. Goldenweek, resulting in the brat's screams and pleas for help. Luffy, hearing this came to the scene. "Wow, I didn't think you had it in you, duck!" He said, laughing. "This isn't funny, he's hurting me!" Goldenweek sobbed. Luffy suddenly became serious. "When you harm my nakama, I'll never forgive you!" The look Luffy gave was enough to shut her up. Carue squawked, in agreement.

For a few minutes, Carue stayed mounted on Ms. Goldenweek, remaining relatively still. Whenever she tried to move even a little, Carue squawked and she stood still, shaking more than Ussop's legs. Suddenly, Carue flapped his wings furiously. Ms. Goldenweek bit her lower lip while tears rolled down her face. Carue orgasmed with great force. When he pulled out, his semen shot everywhere, looking like glue. Afterwards, both Carue and Luffy left. That's it.


End file.
